The Troublemaking Duo in 50 Sentences
by JustSomeoneElse
Summary: Friendship, love and mayhem. Or maybe just mayhem. Manny and Frida, in 50 sentences.


**Summary: **Friendship, love and mayhem. Or maybe, just mayhem. Manny and Frida in 50 sentences.

**Pairing(s): **Manny Rivera (El Tigre)/Frida Suárez

**Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

**Motion**

More than watching him kick villain-butt, Frida loved when he took her in his arms as El Tigre, swinging from place to place with his powers- there was no closer feeling to freedom than this.

**Cool**

Frida often wonders if the awed stares of his many female fans would change if they knew of Manny's nostalgic affection for _Queso Sarcastico_ or any of his sillier eccentricities, like talking to a (literal) puppet hand; she watches their children stare in amazement as he draws them whatever they wish for, brings their imagination to life (there's a little hidden antropomorphic cheese in each paper), and she watches him comfort them, noses red, all tucked in their beds, as he talks and jokes with a crudely drawn face on his hand (_Señor_ Handy)- Frida concludes that some fantasies are better left untouched; she doubts they could handle this much charm, anyways.

**Young**

They probably shouldn't be doing this at their age, much less without proper equipment, but what the hell, tradition is tradition- they couldn't very well end it just because they were a little older, could they?- and this was one of their favorites; wrinkled faces beamed with mischievous smiles and down the hill they went, one skate for each and pots for helmets, their linked hands were all they needed for protection.

**Last**

They were both last in realizing they were meant to be together, but better late than never, right?

**Wrong**

Frida prided herself in the fact that she could always tell when something was wrong with Manny- so when he started acting weird and she couldn't tell why, she became very worried; why was he avoiding her...?

**Gentle**

He winced as she applied too much pressure on his wounds, a little too forceful when dabbing them with the cotton balls dripping with alcohol and wrapping the bandages tigher than what might be necessary- the colored band-aids with cartoon prints she applied to cheeks and bruised knee made him smile though, any biting remark he had dying on his lips as he marveled at her now light, almost gentle touch.

**One**

"Love" was too small, too short a word to describe what they'd come to feel for each other, even after they'd gotten married and had kids...

**Thousand**

...but neither thousands of other words could as well, dictionaries and encyclopedias and poems useless for all their knowledge and eloquence, so they might as well go with that; they were always people of action rather than words, anyways.

**King**

El Tigre looked down, watching the flames devour yet another feeble attempt of the Resistance at overthrowing them; he laughed, joined by his partner in his mirth as they rose from their thrones, ready to cause yet more mayhem and destruction- their fun could not, would be ruined just yet.

**Learn**

Frida groaned, not understanding Manny's notes- they both sucked at Geography, so very, very much!

**Blur**

The tears kept coming, blurring her vision; she quickly wiped them away, as she stood in her seat next to his bed- she'd promised herself she'd watch over him and that's what she would do.

**Wait**

She waited for him to notice her, and her growing feelings for him, hoping he'd reciprocate, but too afraid voicing them out loud would ruin their friendship- and so, she waited and waited and waited... until he was holding her rival in his arms, suddenly closer to his heart then she ever was; she'd waited too long.

**Change**

Contrary to what one'd expect, their relationship never really changed- they had simply gotten even closer, something even them thought impossible years ago.

**Command**

Her father had commanded- no, _threatened_\- him to never get close to his daughter if he knew what was good for him- too bad for the chief, Manny had always delighted in breaking rules and questioning the authority.

**Hold**

Just because hugs were gross in their mushiness and whatnot, it didn't mean he _hated_ hugging her- actually, it was kind of nice...

**Need**

Maybe she didn't realize it yet, but her support was much more needed than either of them knew.

**Vision**

"So, can you actually _see_ anything with these googles?"

**Attention**

Eccentric little ball of energy she was, Frida always fond the most unique ways of getting his attention- last time, she popped off the walls like a ninja and tackled him when he was least expecting it (they had to fix said wall after that...).

**Soul**

Manny has always abhorred the idea of soulmates- to him, it meant a lack of choice, of freedom- and yet, he couldn't help but think that he's found his other half in his best friend...

**Picture**

Her jaw dropped at his painting- she'd thought it was a photo of her!

**Fool**

Frida isn't as stupid as most people think; she's observant, even if her mind takes her places far away with its odd theories and conclusions- she just keeps to herself- and that's why she knows Manny's got his eyes on another girl- doesn't mean she's going to give up, even if she should... but then again, she wasn't known for making smart decisions, and this was a fight she wasn't willing to lose.

**Mad**

They'd argued and fought over countless things over the years, both trivial and serious, but it was a fact that they'd eventually make up- they couuld never stay mad at each other for long.

**Child**

The five year-old pouted- why did he end up in detention when he was just trying to stop a bully, it was unfair!- and sunk further in his own seat, already bored out of his mind within the five first minutes of detention... well, at least he wasn't alone; the blue-haired girl seemed friendly enough.

**Now**

There was no future to worry about, and no past for them to regret- whenever they were together there was only now, both happy, living in the present.

**Shadow**

During their teenage years, she'd felt she stood in his shadows as his powers grew more and more- maybe that was why she'd buried her feelings and tried to run away from him- _from them_\- for as long as she did.

**Goodbye**

Frida did not despair after he'd died protecting her, holding her head proud for her family- this wasn't a goodbye, just a '_until then_'.

**Hide**

Manny has always won at hide-and-seek, ever since they were children- something about heightened senses as El Tigre or whatever... and how she strongly smelled of churros, so she was easy to find.

**Fortune**

He couldn't promise her a life of luxury or riches, not from his family, not from his occupation (both of them)- all he had to offer was his love and lifetime of fun and freedom.

**Safe**

His arms tightened around her as he ignored her surprised yelp and curious eyes, she was here with him now, harmed, but alive.

**Ghost**

"_Frida_! Stop trying to summon ghosts in my room so you can cheat on the History test tomorrow!"

**Book**

Manny would never have expected his best friend to become so enamorated with books as she did, but her excitement was so endearing he didn't have the heart to tell her the story didn't have anything to do with food- she would find out on her own soon enough.

**Eye**

Frida had never looked at his scar in disgust or mirth or guilty or even pity, despite having witnessed how he'd gotten it- in her eyes he'd always be just Manny, no matter how many scars he'd get or even how he'd get them.

**Never**

"Manny, I love you, but never, _ever_, try to steal a churro from me again, or else I'll eat your hand along with it next time, _capiche_?"

**Sing**

When they were kids, Frida more screeched than sang, likely trying to copy the vocalists she admired- it was only when she calmed down her full potential and talent truly shined and boy, did it still surprise him how lovely her voice was.

**Sudden**

The new discovery hit her like a brick- when had she started to see Manny as a _boy_ instead of a brother...?

**Stop**

It was a miracle he finally got her to calm down and put the Glove to rest for a while; she complained for hours about 'missing all the action' but relented- she was pregnant now, and had to take care of the little lives growing inside her.

**Time**

Neither were exactly a morning person, so they had several alarms scattered through the entire house.

**Wash**

"Dude, for the last time, I'm sorry for the skunk! I'm helping you clean everything, aren't I?"

**Torn**

Making decisions was never Manny's forte, and Frida didn't make it any easier.

**History**

"See, Manny? That old lady knew her stuff! She even said we could summon her again for cookies and tea!"

**Power**

He didn't know it, but he made her feel powerless every time he rescued her- what _she_ didn't know was that he felt the same whenever she was kidnapped.

**Bother**

Manny narrowed his eyes at her snickering- Frida was up to something and he'd find out what it was- _stupid prank war_...

**God**

He swore before their families, to God and his ancestors that he'd make her happy, always be true- to her and their love- and he'd be damned if he didn't keep his promise, to the rest of his life and beyond.

**Wall**

Frida was the one to put the final brick on the invisible wall between them that had been building up for years- as luck would have it, years later when they met again, it only took a few seconds for them to tear it down.

**Naked**

"Oh, come off it, Manny- it's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before."

**Drive **

There was a reason he preferred to move around the city via his grappling claws- well, other than traffic and the jerk drivers- Manny mused as he gripped his seat like his life depended on it as Frida processed to pass yet another red light, almost ran over a villan and hero fighting and made curves as if she were in a car chase in an action movie.

**Harm**

Manny has always been protective of her for as long as Frida could remember, but what his enemies didn't expect was that she was just as fierce when it came to protecting him from harm, powers or not.

**Precious**

He always found the reasoning that some heroes fought for their loved ones cliched, the sort of monologues pertaining to this idea being equally cheesy and lame- however, he couldn't deny that her smile was worth the world to him, and that he'd fight for it come what may.

**Hunger**

Neither years of being married, nor time showing it's mark on both of them, would ever be enough to ever sate his hunger for her.

**Believe**

Frida didn't fear for her safety, and not for his either- she always believed, wholeheartedly, that he'd triumph, save the day, and come back to her.

* * *

**Author's note: This is a little later than I intended, sorry! Since I did something for the Manny/Zoe fans, I wanted to do something for those who ship Manny/Frida as well. (And, well, because I do like both ships.)**

**Also, like I said in the Manny/Zoe version, I'm trying to challenge myself, so if you guys want to suggest any ship for me to write, feel free to do so. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
